The Harry Potter Easter Special!
by PinkPolish
Summary: Sequel to The Harry Potter Christmas Special! After much consideration Dumbledore decides to revive the oldest school tradition…the Easter Egg Hunt! And who better to hide the eggs but our good old, reliable Christmas committee? Slashiness ahoy!


Welcome all to the sequel to The Harry Potter Christmas Special, the one the only:

**The Harry Potter Easter Special! **Well, what do you know, I was right, it's summer time! Okay, I know it's **VERY** late, it would be better to put it for NEXT Easter but I'm lazy, bite me. Besides, the Holiday Specials will NOT be posted _because _it's a holiday. I'm a very random person

**_Responding to reviews from The Harry Potter Christmas Special:_**

**Kewen: **Glad I made an impression! I sure hope you got to more Harry/Draco fics! Thanx for the review!

**New Korey: **Hehe…I confess, it was a thesaurus! OH, you also reviewed my Frilly Pink Knickers Story! Hope you noticed the update! Thanx loads for the review!

**K. Ra: **Er, thanks? Well, don't judge a book by its cover. I hope your love for my fics grows and you'll read this one! Thanx for the review!

**pawspring: **Your wish is my command, here is the sequel! Thanx a bunch for the review!

**serenitygreen13: **…do you mean disturbing in a good way or bad way? Thanx for the review, anyway!

**Coyote StormRider: **You know, for like ten minutes I've been thinking, 'where have I seen this name before?' And then it came to me, you reviewed my Frilly Pink Knickers story too! =O, and you're a guy! Wow! I've seen a total of 8 guys on It's good to know different people like my fic! I'm dedicating this 'Special' especially to you! Thanx for the review!

**chiharu4: **Happy Easter! Did you mean I should change my summary? Glad you weren't disappointed! Thanx for the review!

**VietNaMaEnglish: **I took your advice and actually _did _change it to PG-13! I didn't think it was _that _sick though! Thanx for the review though!

Yey! This is in fact another ONE SHOT. I have decided on a sort of series. You will find a third installment in this slashy saga under the title of The Harry Potter Summer Special, celebrating the freedom of the students! Following that will be Harry Potter Halloween Special and a little bit later The Harry Potter Thanksgiving Special! This will be a five part, how shall we call it? Fivology? Oh well, whatever it is, it's filled with holiday cheer and _SLASH_, **SLASH**, SLAAASH! Also, there will be a bonus Harry Potter Graduation Special to signal the end of the Harry Potter holiday specials!

**Summary:** Sequel toThe Harry Potter Christmas Special, so read that one first! After much consideration Dumbledore decides to revive the oldest school tradition…the Easter Egg Hunt! And who better to hide the eggs but our good old, reliable Christmas committee? Slashiness ahoy! (HP/DM, RW/HG and others)

**Note: **You got it folks, we don't get to the actual hunt…

**Warnings: **This will contain **_HET _**(though minor), if you're not up to that kinda thing…I don't really care, read on anyway =P. There will be a brief _mention _of **_TWINCEST _**but it'll be only that, a mention, so don't click the Back button on that account. It totally irks me when people clearly SEE the warning but go on to flame anyway. I've gotten lots of support on all my fics and virtually no bad comments but I've seen it happen to others who put up nice, big warnings but some bastards just decide to ignore it anyway. I mean, do they think we're just kidding or something? Like, "a slash warning? Hah, that's a funny joke, now let's see what this is about…" some people are just complete idiots. You know slash shouldn't even have to have a warning. Twincest, yeah, for obvious reasons, but slash? No. That's exactly why I warned people there'll be het relations in this fic! I could easily find a Harry/Ginny fic and say "Ew! Harry and Ginny, that's SO wrong, you should have a warning for these things! Isn't it obvious he's gay???" There are _tons _of slash supporters out there. Did you know that the HP/DM fics outnumber the HG/RW _and _HP/GW fics? In fact, HP/DM is the most written about couple next to DM/HG? (And HP/HG - but that's just by about 20-30 fics). So I see how it's easy to stumble upon a slash fic without a warning but most of you should be perfectly prepared for it instead of calling it disgusting or unnatural because most people beg to differ. #Exhales# Anywhoo, enough of my ranting for now!

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Terry, Zacharias/Ernie, Pansy/Pansy, and Luna/Egg Munching Shutzie.

One more thing, there is (sadly) nothing graphic here, which will be made up for in the Summer Special, which will involve more snogging, I promise! Anyway, on with the fic!

"Let us all welcome the start of my favorite season, spring!" Albus Dumbledore said happily. A few less than enthusiastic 'whoohoos' were heard. Dumbledore continued, unaffected. "I have decided to celebrate this wonderful couple of months with an old school tradition, the Easter Egg Hunt!" 

Still, nothing.

"And because of the wonderful party we had to celebrate the New Year I would like the Christmas committee to hide the eggs!"****

This earned him glares and snickers but what the wise old professor didn't expect was how pleased certain people would be.

"YES!" Harry Potter jumped out of his seat excitedly. When he noticed people were staring, he sat down and smiled sheepishly. "Erm, I love Easter?" That really didn't do it though so the students started whispering. You see dear reader; there was a roomer going on last winter about a certain affair going on between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Completely without evidence of course, but when the Weasley twins spread the word…they _spread _the word. Interestingly though, a few good things came out of the Christmas party "disaster".

Hermione and Ron could be seen, or rather heard, in the girls' dormitory almost every night. Thus, forcing the others girls to sleep in the Common Room upon seeing a sock on the handle.

Terry took extreme measures to stay away from Blaise, but that didn't do any good because the latter loved a chase. Thus, making it into a sort of game they both enjoyed. Of course, they sometimes took a break by going to their favorite broom closet, BUT we won't go into detail.

Luna is still happily stroking thin air.

Ernie and Zacharias came out to the public as a couple, being annoyingly lovey-dovey. Thus, being forced to go into a broom closet to giggle at each other, as to not disturb the students around them. However, this sometimes created problems because more often then not Ernie and Zacharias stumbled into the wrong closet and made Blaise _very_ angry with them.

Pansy and Cho became the best of friends. Thus, the gossip at Hogwarts never ended. Hannah sometimes lent a helpful hand but was still blatantly ignored.

Fred and George Weasley had a rather good laugh at the lot of them.

However, all of those good things did not make one simple fact better:

Harry Potter was head over heals in love with Draco Malfoy. Sadly, Draco tried numerous times to Obliviate the "mistletoe incident" from his mind but, somehow, we've got no idea how, Harry kept regaining his memory. Harry saw this Easter Egg Hunt as an opportunity to get what he wanted once and for all.

_Oh yes. Harry Potter would be denied no longer. _Thought Harry while watching Draco stretching in his seat. He sighed dreamily, along with Lavender and Parvati. Meanwhile, across the hall Draco noticed him watching and looked around in panic (searching for witnesses obviously) before looking back, scared, at Harry. You see Draco really _was_ in love with Harry, but of course things don't come easily and he was in that oh so famous river in Egypt:

Denial.

"WELL!" Dumbledore clapped loudly to get everyone's attention. "I am happy to say that the twelve of you will be Hogwarts' official entertainment committee! You will handle decorating and activities for balls and holidays from now on! The eggs are in the corner, and everyone else is excused to go to Hogsmeade! Have a jolly good time!" With that the professors shooed everyone out of the great hall leaving our favorite torturees to experience a major case of deja vu.

"Well, isn't this lovely then? All of us working together again?" Cho said lamely. The others nodded, well except Draco who was making up ways to stay away from Harry at all times. "Now, I think we should break up into pairs to hide the eggs. I'll take the first floor with Pansy, Hermione and Ron will do the second floor, Hannah and Luna, the third, Zabini and Terry, the fourth and the dungeons, Harry and Malfoy, the fifth and the towers. Ernie and Zacharias, you can handle the grounds. We'll all meet here afterwards. Understood? Peachy, let's start then!" When nobody moved Cho cocked her head to one side in irritation. "What?" Ernie stepped out of the group.

"Er, can you repeat that please?"

"Argh!"

"Perhaps I could help you with this Ms. Chang?" Twelve heads whipped around quickly and twelve thoughts of whiplash rang out in the aforementioned heads' brains. Albus Dumbledore looked at them amusedly.

"Now, you are wondering why I am here, yes?" He said, stating the obvious as usual. He took the blank stares as a sign to continue, oddly not understanding that the blank stares were actually useless messages of _leave, old man, leave!_ "Well, I heard what was going on here the last time you all were…preparing and decided to make sure all is in order. Now, I must go and remember, with great power comes great responsibility." He said sagely.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I'm not following."

Dumbledore looked at them with a small grin. "Perhaps I should rephrase myself. If you wish to ride a sleigh down a mountain, be prepared to tug it all the way back up."

"Pardon?"

"Um…okay?"

"What the bloody hell is he talking about?"

"BLAISE!"

Dumbledore coughed loudly, and smiled tightly. "Advice is least heeded when it's most needed."

"I don't get it."

"Just leave already!"

"BLAISE!"

Dumbledore frowned. He was not leaving until his message was understood. "Do not push the river, it will flow by itself."

"Right."

"How can you push water?"

"Zzz…"

Dumbledore was, in fact getting pissed off. "Bad is never good until worse happens!"

"Whatever."

"Bugger, is that the time already?"

"Zzz…"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, _JUST DON'T BREAK ANY EGGS_!"

And with that, our beloved Headmaster stormed out the door cursing uneducated students. Cho turned back to everyone.

"Right, so everyone got their assignments?"

"…"

They were getting off to a rather good start.

After several hours of slow explanations everyone went to their assigned floors and started hiding eggs. Harry innocently suggested he and Draco go to the Astronomy tower to hide the first eggs. Not sensing any ulterior motive, Draco agreed. What the idiot seemed to forget though, is that the Astronomy tower was Hogwarts' Number One Snog Spot and had tools stashed away for every occasion. After all, one never knows when they'd feel like seducing a Slytherin in denial.

After discreetly locking the door, Harry decided to wait with his plan until all eggs were sufficiently hidden.

#SPLAT#

"You didn't!" Harry turned to his left in horror. Draco glared at him.

"So I broke an egg, screw me-sue me! I _meant _sue me!" Harry eyes gleamed. This might be easier than he thought.

"Dumbledore will find out and he _will_ kill you, you know that right? He _is_ all knowing and everything." Harry said, beaming. Draco stared at him blankly.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood for this. Let's just throw the eggs out the window and blame the poncy Hufflepuffs, okay?" Draco suggested wearily. Harry was about to object to this when he realized that not hiding the eggs would make more time for…other things.

"Great idea Draco." The aforementioned blonde gave him the Malfoy I-Want-You-To-Keel-Over-And-Die-But-Wouldn't-Mind-Ravishing-You-Beforehand Glare™ and dumped the basket of eggs out of the tower window. After making sure they landed in Hagrid's prized pumpkin patch he turned to-

**We interrupt the following Fanfic in order for Draco Malfoy to get over the shock of what he was seeing and try not to suffer severe trauma. Please don't mind the earth shattering screams.**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_**

****

**You will now return to your regularly scheduled Fanfic. **

**  
**Harry "The Boy Who Lived to Traumatize Draco Malfoy" Potter was lounging on a (mysteriously conjured) couch, half-naked, in leather pants. Tight leather pants. _Very_ tight leather pants. The Gryffindor got up and walked to Draco slowly, leather pants squeaking rather oddly (a.k.a. not in the seductive way he'd have hoped).

"Like what you see _Draco_?" Draco's eyes widened to sizes shameful to the Malfoy name and he started unconsciously searching for an exit. This was not good. 

At all.

"AHA! I _knew _Filch kept extra alcohol in his office!" Blaise announced proudly. Terry looked at the bottle hesitantly. "I don't know Blaise…remember what happened last time?" "Obviously, that's why I want it to happen again." The Slytherin smirked back. "But, but" Terry looked around searchingly "what about the eggs?" "Oh, I'm sure we'll find _some _use for them." ### "Mmph…" "Oh! Yes!" "Oooh." "Hehehe, oh!" "Mmm…ah…" 

Ron and Hermione were quite busy…**not **hiding the eggs if you catch my drift.

"Careful Hannah! We have to avoid the Egg Munching Shutzies or they'll steal our eggs!" Hannah sighed irritably for the hundredth time that day and covered the basket with a blanket. It was one of those times that she regretted being a Hufflepuff and not having enough brains to get out of this predicament. "Pay attention Hannah! They're everywhere!" Hannah sighed. ### Ernie and Zacharias were very busy…hiding the eggs. Well what did you expect from two hard working, flamboyant, not at all important to the plot Hufflepuffs? ### "Ugh, the pattern on this one is all wrong!" Pansy exclaimed in disgust. "This is spring and they're using winter colors!" "I must agree. It's simply awful. What reasonable person with a good fashion sense would want to find such an egg?" Cho said, nodding. Pansy got an idea. "Why don't we get rid of all the vile, out of style ones and just hide the good ones?" "Pansy, that's brilliant!" In the end, they had two eggs left. ### "Draco! Get away from the window, you'll fall!" Harry yelled worriedly, while tugging on the others' legs. "That was the idea!" Came the reply from the half of the blonde that was hanging out the window. 

"Look, I'll take off the pants, just get away from there!" Another desperate attempt.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I know that trick! There's no way I'm seeing you even more naked than you already are!"

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy camper. All he wanted was someone to hold a decent conversation with. Minerva spent too much time sucking up and Severus simply refused to talk about anything else but potions and Lucius Malfoy, which the Headmaster found rather disturbing. So this is what the mighty Dumbledore had been reduced to? Being ignored by his students and being called cliched and lame? Albus Dumbledore was many things, but he was NOT lame! So what if he knew many quotes? _They should try talking to Aberforth, that'd set them straight_. Albus sighed and leaned back in his seat in 'The Three Broomsticks', eyes unconsciously searching the bar for potential friends.  
  
"Too old for egg hunts, my wrinkled behind!" he muttered to himself. "Oh, you're just fine to fight the forces of Evil but when something fun comes along, no Lemon Drops for you!" Unknowingly, this quiet little outburst caused all the "potential friends" to exit in a hurry.  
  
Not a happy camper indeed.

### "I'm warning you Potter!"  
  
After successfully managing to get Draco away from the window Harry had indeed stupidly attempted to come on to him yet again causing the blonde to grab the nearest candle holder and cower in a corner, holding the metal stick in front of him threateningly. It boggled Harry's mind…quite a few times actually, to what he accomplished. Because of _him _Draco Malfoy was in a terrified state, crouching away from him in fear. A few months ago he would've reveled in the fact, but since he was currently somewhat smitten that was out of the question. 

"Now, now Draco, relax. I'll conjure some clothes okay? Will that be better?" Harry spoke gently.

"I'm not five years old Potter! Neither am I Weasley, so stop talking that way!" Harry sighed and muttered a spell, making his robes appear on his body once again.

"Look," he started determinately "Voldemort is gone because I (surprise, surprise) killed him. Your father is gone because you (wow, how shocking) killed him, what's really stopping us here?" Draco looked at him strangely.

"What's stopping us is the fact that I DON'T FANCY YOU!" Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Oh Draco, you're becoming like a broken record here. How can you not fancy me after the mistletoe incident? I mean, that was quite a snog there wasn't it?" Draco gazed at him tiredly.

"Potter, I don't fancy you. That was a one time thing when I was under the influence."

"The influence of what?" Harry asked him, surprised.

"Of insanity." Draco stated simply. Harry bit his lip. He had to get through to him somehow.

"Please go out with me?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"NO."

"_Pleeeeeeeeease???_"

"N-for Merlin's sake Potter! Are you really that desperate?" Draco was getting rather annoyed.

"No, I'm in love with you." Thus followed a fluffy moment of staring into each others eyes, causing Draco to finally break.

"Fine…" He muttered. Harry's face lit up.

"Really?!" He exclaimed happily. Draco groaned.

"Yes. I'll go out with you. BUT, only once and if I find even the slightest thing wrong, I'm out. Got it Potter?"

"Of course." Said Harry, grinning at him. Then something occurred to him. "I can't believe I forgot! You aren't one of those rebel Death Eaters are you?" What perfect timing to remember such things. Draco glared at him.

"I'm not." Harry was satisfied with the answer, but others may not see things his way, after all.

"Let's see your arm then."

"That would be pointless Potter." Said Draco, pulling back his sleeve anyway. "The Dark Marks are henna tattoos." Harry's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Yeah, since there's the risk of them being discovered, old crackpot Voldy decided to give them all a lifetime supply of henna tattoos, to be reapplied at meetings but washed out in public." Harry stared.

"That's…odd." Too bad he just didn't have the will to care at the time. "So anyway, we're going out now, correct?" He said excitedly.

Draco sighed. "Yes Potter."

And go out they did. It was a rather short date since they were much too eager to ravish each other instead. So ravish they did, and Draco had to grudgingly admit it was an all in all perfect evening.

"Sooo, you're my boyfriend now right?" Harry said breathlessly, silently cursing the small broom closet they were in.

"Hardly. That's such a…plebian term." Draco mumbled into Harry's neck. As you can see, he got over his denial rather quickly.

"_Lover _then?"

"What am I, a girl in a trashy novel?"

Uncertainly. "No, no of course not. But…we are a…couple right?"

Dejectedly. "Yes, we are Harry."

"Right, but when I talk about you to other people, what should I call you?"

"Let me eliminate the problem by forbidding you to talk about me to other people."

"But I have to! What else can I chat about during Girl Talk night with Ginny and Her-mfph…mmm…ah…you present a good point."

A smirk. "I knew you would grasp my way of doing things eventually."

And with that, they carried on.

It was not much later that Fred and George went on their nightly Broom Closet Raid. And…well, you can imagine what happened then…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Fred! George!"

"Weasley! Other Weasley!"

"See? I told you they were leaning towards the broom closet George!"

"Why Fred, I believe they look even more horrified then Ronnie last Christmas when we-"

"Snogged right in front of him? Yeah, that was fun."

"EXCUSE ME! If you don't mind, carry on your conversation elsewhere, Weasel prats!" And with that, the broom closet door was slammed in their faced by one ticked off Malfoy.

"Ah."

"Indeed."

"Well Fred, I believe this news should be-"

"Spread around? I like the way you think."

Meanwhile, everyone else finished hiding the eggs (or so they would have us believe) and met in the Great Hall for Cho's inspection.

"Hmm, right, right, good…" Cho mumbled, pretending to be doing something useful. She suddenly stopped and looked around. "Where are Harry and Malfoy? Ron, have you seen them?" Ron shared a glance with Hermione.

"Er, well, we were so busy with the…eggs, we really had no time for, um, friendly chatter…" He said carefully. Cho looked pleased.

"Well! I'm glad to know you two have been working so diligently!" Hermione held back a giggle. "So, what about the rest of you?" Ernie and Zacharias raised their noses high and declared they hid all the eggs efficiently. Terry looked slightly guilty. Blaise…not remotely.

"Er…" The Ravenclaw started. "We got a teensy bit distracted." Blaise decided to help him out.

"Yeah, by snogging." Cho looked positively outraged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SNOG-!?"

"AAAAAAAAAGH! CHO! You're stepping on an Egg Munching Shutzie!" Luna dove forward and knocked Cho off her feet. "Run, Shutzie, run for freedom!" Hannah muttered tiredly. "Psycho."

Pansy pulled herself away from the mirror for a few seconds.

"Cho! Are you okay? Do you need me to help you fix your lipstick?" Cho got up and smoothed out her robes, looking a bit ruffled, while Luna dashed after the alleged Shutzie.

"No, no, I'm fine. Anyway, does _anyone _know where Harry and Malfoy are?"

"I believe we can answer that question." Fred and George spoke simultaneously, while leaning on opposite ends of the entrance. They smirked evilly and Fred walked up to the crowd. "Follow us, you're really going to like _this_." Hogwarts' dubious official entertainment committee followed the twins curiously until they were gathered around a rather shaky broom closet. George stepped forward with a pleased grin and swung the door open with flourish. As expected, two half naked figures fell out.

Silence followed.

…Just kidding!

Ron screamed in terror. "OH MY GOD, HARRY!"

Hermione covered her mouth. "Honestly!"

Pansy and Cho looked dreamy. "Oooh."

Ernie and Zacharias exclaimed at once. "Ew! Nudity!"

Terry didn't know what to say. "Um, wow?"

Hannah's mouth was hanging open.

Luna was still off chasing Egg Munching Shutzies.

Blaise squished the feeling of jealously and grin widely. "Yah, give it to me baby!"

Everyone stared at him oddly before going back to their own reactions.

Harry adapted a deer-caught-in-headlights look, while Draco busied himself with examining his fingernails. Harry looked at him exasperatedly. The Gryffindor then turned to the others.

"Well, I suppose you want an explanation?" They all nodded concurrently. "Uh, well…" He suddenly leaped up, grabbed Draco's wrist and ran off in fear.

"Harry! What are you _doing_? Have you no respect for my spotless Armani trousers?!" Was heard further down the hall. The other occupants of the corridor were left to stand dubiously and gap at the, now empty, broom closet. Fred looked at George smugly.

"I love the holidays."


End file.
